


Fighting Words

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [131]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Boxing, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kc+ “I'm sorry I punched you I was actually aiming for my stupid friend. Is your nose alright? Are you hurt?”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Fighting Words

She should have known letting Kat talk her into a boxing class would lead to embarrassment. Cheerleading might have helped her teenage self learn to control gangly limbs and an unfortunate lack of coordination, but Caroline felt woefully out of practice once the gloves had gone on. She told her roommate as such, but had been waved off.

That had been a poor decision for the instructor passing by them at the exact wrong time. “Oh my god,” Caroline gasped as her gloved fist missed Kat’s block and landed squarely in a stranger’s face. “I’m so sorry!”

The - _hot_ \- instructor only shook his head, gingerly checking his nose. God, did he look cute with those little test scrunches. “No harm done, love,” he assured her, though he did take a step just out of her reach. “First class, I take it.”

“Every time,” Kat flirted. “I’m a mimosa girl, myself.”

“Oh my god.” It was a groan this time as Caroline dropped her head, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. “I’m sorry, yes, first class. I promise, there won’t be a second.”

Chuckling, he squared her to face him, raising his arms to spar. “I hope that’s not true. Show me what you’ve got.”

A little floored by the charming smirk and the dimples behind it, Caroline let him talk her through a few hits and enjoyed his gentle adjustments for her form. Maybe boxing wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
